Jorge Wannas
Jorge Wannas is a politican and the current prime minister of Phaluhm Phoueck. Born in September 2nd 1964 in Mahazam to a farmer family. He is known for his centre-leftist views, which concern some Liberal National members that he should be reclassified as a Labour Party member rather than a Liberal National. After his father divorced, he moved to his mother in Neuver Towynesk in 1967. He then was educated at the local elementary and high school. In 1982, he started studying at the University of Phaluhm. He earnt his PhD in 1990 and teached History at the University. As of 2016, 78% of Phaluhm's have trust in Jorge Wannas. Political career He joined the politics in 1996, after the fall of Khem Hamal and was elected to MP of Neuver Towynesk in 2004. He was elected to become Mayor of Dauham Sammar Hazaham in 2007. In 2011, he was chosen by Royna Nehgyen to become the Minister of Education, due to his professional teaching background. In 2016, after Royna Nehgyen resigned, he announced that he would run for the next Liberal National head. He had won a majority of the vote. Personal life Jorge Wannas favoured going out in the city and beaches and interacting with the locals. He was once a member of the Dauham Sammar Hazaham Surfing Team from 1977 when he was 13, to 1980, when he was 16. He enjoys surfing in his freetime, and also sailing near Magazena and Rembal. He also favoured taking long walks around the Nazahezan Hills and the Rembal Mountains. Jorge Wannas wrote an autobiography, My Life of the Big Race, which talks about his experiences during the Great Race period of the 60s and 70s. He also talks about his experiences of the overthrow of the Sultanate. It was first published in 1993. Anti Drug Campaign Inspired by its neighbour, the Phillippines on its anti drug campaign. Jorge Wannas started his own anti drug campaign, killing any drug users and drug dealers and syndicates. This was also criticised by Western media but the campaign was more effective as Phaluhm had a smaller population but drugs was tightly controlled before Wannas took power. Anti IWO setiment He has critised the IWO and the SEDEF for not maintaining and co-operating with its New Peace Framework that Jorge Wannas directed. He had threatened to leave the IWO if a peace plan has not started till the 8, August 2017. He had been invited to rebel controlled teritory to negotate a peace plan between the rebels and the Government. He has agreed that DIP is a major threat to Phaluhm Phoueck however and he strongly supports on the removal of DIP. Liberal National Split In 3 November 2016, it was announced that the Liberal National Party will be disbanded and split in to two parties, the Liberal Party, ran by the former transport secretary Kinel Rishaz and the National Party which will be ran by Jorge Wannas itself. This split gained a lot of controversy including accusions of breaking basic human rights, the right to vote. He has dismissed these claims stating that "they are made by my enemies such as Kinel Rishaz, Mike Huewebes and Royna Nehgyen". Corruption Allergations & Resignation In May 2018, Jorge Wannas allegedly paid Ш600,000,000 of public money to help fund the PP-First Campaign. He has sparked a number of protests around the country. He repeatedly denied the alergations. A full state probe is expected to come next week. He is forced to resign due to the constitution, with a new leader unclear. Category:Prime Ministers Category:People Category:Politicians